


This Could be a Disaster

by VolpinaRena



Series: Stingers and Claws [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Master Fu may or may not have made a terrible chocie, ladybug!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Adrien's first day of school isn't what he expected. He didn't want confront Chloe about her behavior, nor did he want to be taken hostage by a giant stone monster, only to he saved by a pretty girl in a ladybug costume.





	This Could be a Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> The second ficlet for Stingers and Claws, I hope you guys enjoy! This takes place before 'Setting the Stage'
> 
> My tumblr :https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Adrien practically ran out the door when his first day of attending public school came around. His father had changed his mind last minute which mean Nathalie and his bodyguard would be on his tail any second. Bolting down the street, Adrien spotted a familiar yellow jacket stepping out of a limo that was parked in front of the school. He had found his savior, in the form of his childhood best friend, Chloe. With a final burst of energy he cleared the distance between him and the girl, taking a deep breath. 

As soon as Chloe saw Adrien she jumped into his arms, barely giving the boy enough time to catch his balance. "Adrikins! You made it!" She squealed,holding onto him tightly. "If you hadn't shown up today I would have stormed your house and demanded your father let you attend school but it doesn't seem like I have to do that." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as she let go of him, hooking her arm with his. 

"Well. . .I'm not exactly in the clear yet, Chloe. . ." He mumbled, turning his head to see Nathalie and The Gorilla getting out of their car and advancing on him. "It looks like I won't be staying after all. . ." Adrien looked a bit down trodden, but he didn't make any move to stop Chloe from dragging him up the steps of the school. He only stopped when she did, turning around to see her glowering at his father's staff. Chloe stomped her foot on the ground,huffing. She let go of Adrien, balled her fists and stomped over to Nathalie,pointing a finger in the women's face.

"How dare you try to keep my Adrikins from going to school?! You have no right to do that! I'll call my father and have this corrected right away!" The blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone. She pulled out her cellphone, getting ready to dial her father's number, but Nathalie shook her head,glancing from Adrien to Chloe once more. It was easy to tell the woman was conflicted between following orders and giving Adrien the chance to be a normal kid for once in his life. Chloe opened her mouth to begin her rant again when a hand was placed on Nathalie's shoulder. The Gorilla gave her a look, and the two of them silently went back to the car. 

Nathalie rolled the passenger side window down. "Adrien, we will be here when school is over, do not take more time than needed." And with that the window rolled up and the car drove off.The look of triumph on Chloe's face was one she often wore when she succeeded in making one of the girls in her class cry, or get very upset. Adrien cringed but said nothing. Chloe may not be the best person, but when it came to him and his needs he knew she had his best interest at heart, it may not just be the best way of approaching getting what she wants.

As he was dragged my his arm into the building, Adrien glanced behind him at the retreating black car. Out of the corner he spotted someone, a short man, gazing in his direction with a glint in his eyes. Adrien grew a bit uncomfortable and thought about bringing the man to Chloe's attention but by the time he opened his mouth, they were already through the doors of the building. The man was shoved to the back of his mind as Chloe loudly introduced him to the others in the classroom she had pulled him into. Adrien gave a sheepish wave, his cheeks tinting a slight pinkish color. Of all his years of modeling, one might assume the boy would be used to people staring at him, but alas this wasn't the case. Having twelve people stop their conversations and turn their heads towards him was something he wasn't prepared for.

Adrien swallowed hard, calming himself down. "Uh hi. . .I'm Adrien." He said with one of his charming model smiles. As he spoke he noticed a girl who was paying him no mind,her dark hair stood out to him, especially when compared to the girl she was speaking to, who had a mane of auburn hair that made the first girls hair stand out. He was so lost in his thoughts as to why this girl might be ignoring him that he didn't notice Chloe call him over to sit in the seat next to her. Everyone seemed to have stopped paying attention to him when Chloe called out to him. He scrambled over to the girl,slipping into the seat next to her. "Sabrina usually sits by me, but you can have her seat, she can go sit in the back with the other losers." Chloe sneered,sitting forward as Ms.Bustier came in. The look of betrayal that crossed Sabrina's face was one Adrien was also very familiar with, but there was nothing he could do about it right then and there. He shot Chloe a disappointed look, introducing himself to the class once more when prompted by Ms.Bustier.

\---- 

Adrien loved spending time with Chloe, he really did, but when the time came around for lunch, well, he really didn't want to sit with her. He needed a break, and time to think about how he'd approach her about how rude she was being. He never got the chance however as Chloe once again dragged him towards the car that came to get her for lunch. "Chloe. . .you can't just make people do things against their will. . ." He muttered, causing the blonde to glance back at him, hurt flashing in her eyes for a mere second. She stopped and let go of his arm, crossing her own over her chest.

"Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me?" Chloe narrowed her eyes and the boy that was supposedly her best friend, she was ready to turn her nose at him, to walk away without giving him the chance to even speak, but Adrien knew her too well and spoke up before she even got the chance to walk away. 

"That's not it at all, you know me better than that. I just don't like the way you're treating the people around you Chlo, first you get angry at Nathalie for just doing her job, and then you kick Sabrina out of her seat. Not to mention you made fun of that girl, Marinette is her name, I think, all throughout class and no one said anything to you besides the girl sitting next to her and then you just threw insults at her too." Adrien took a deep breath,feeling a gaze piercing the back of his head. Someone was watching him, but he didn't dare turn around to see who it was. Doing that could mean losing Chloe's focus on him and that would result in her not taking in any of this information. "All I'm saying is that you should try to be nicer to our classmates. If they got to know the real you I'm sure they'd like you. You complain all the time about only having me as a friend, but I see now why no one else wants to be your friend. The Chloe Bourgeois I witnessed today isn't the Chloe I know." Adrien finished, hope sparking in his eyes as Chloe's expression changed from.one of anger, to one he couldn't quite read, but he knew she wasn't upset with him as far as he could tell. 

Chloe turned on her heel, looking away from Adrien. "Fine, whatever you say. But Marinette Dupian-Cheng deserves whatever I or anyone else throws at her and so does that Alya girl." She snapped,climbing into the car. Adrien sighed as her car drove away,and made room for his. He slid into the backseat. Maybe it would take more than one conversation to get the lesson through Chloe's head.

\----

Adrien barely made it back to school on time, the photoshoot that afternoon had ran over and he had to sprint back to school. As he neared the steps, Adrien, in his blind panic to get to school on time, stumbled into an old man who was walking down the sidewalk. He stopped and stood back, rubbing his head, "Ouch. . " when he opened his eyes, the man he had ran into was struggling to get up. Adrien moved quickly and precisely, helping him up. He picked up the man's cane and handed it to him with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry sir, are you alright?" He asked sheepishly,rubbing the back of his neck.

The man gave a soft laugh and nodded his head. "I'm quite alright, it's no big deal. Thank you for the assistance young man." The man waved goodbye as Adrien walked up the steps, a girl with dark hair running close behind as she too was almost late for classes herself. The man glanced down at the bag he was carrying, which held two small, intricately detailed boxes. He nodded his head and began to head back towards the place he called home. 

\----

When Adrien slid into class a moment before the bell rang, he took the seat closest to the door that wasn't occupied. The boy next to him gave him a cautious look, as if he might bite. Adrien smiled, and held out his hand. "Uh hey, I'm Adrien. Do you care if I sit here?" The boy next to him seemed to soften up a bit at the gesture, shaking his hand.

"Nah you can sit there dude, and the names Nino. Nice to meet ya." Nino said,turning around in his seat as arguing erupted from the back of the classroom. Everyone around them seemed to have stopped as two boys started fighting, first verbally and then the smaller one pushed the bigger one. Adrien recalled the two boys as Ivan and Kim respectively. From where he was sitting Adrien could see the look of disappointment that washed over Marinette's face as she was right in front of him when he turned around. This puzzled him but then again, he had only been here less than a day so maybe this was a usual occurrence and she was disappointed it was happening again. When the fight escalated, Ms.Bustier rushed in,sending both boys down to the principal's office, she went with them to make sure both boys made it there with no further harm coming to either of them.

Adrien glanced at Nino for an explanation but the other boy said nothing, he turned to Marinette instead and began speaking to her. "He still hasn't gotten through his head yet, has he?" Nino asked with a sympathetic look. Marinette shook her head,glancing at the door Kim and Ivan had disappeared out of. 

"No, and a part of me thinks I should have helped him work through it but. . .Kim is stubborn and needs to figure things out on his own. He can't be a jerk to others if he wants to be with me. And he'll learn that eventually I'm su-" she was cut off by a loud roar that seemed to shake the whole building. Adrien glanced over at Chloe, who was already standing up, the smirk on her face slowly fading. A girl with blonde hair - Rose, Adrien learned earlier that day - screeched. 

"There's- there's a stone monster out there!" She ran straight into Juleka's arms, the two cowering in the corner. Adrien however, perplexed and intrigued at the sight of such a being, headed out the door, hearing Marinette cry out to get him to come back, that it wasn't safe. He ignored them, and ran down the steps to the front of the building. He regretted it instantly, when a stone hand came down and picked him up. 

"Where's Mylene?!" The being shouted, causing Adrien to flinch. Which one was Mylene? Was she the girl with the link hair? No. . .Mylene had the braids that was it! Adrien opened his mouth to answer when he spotted Chloe running out of the building after him. He bit his lip and then pointed in the opposite direction, trying to avert the monsters attention away from Chloe in hopes of keeping her safe. "She went that way!" He shouted and the monster began to move in the direction he indicated.

Chloe watched the whole thing unfold, angry and upset she moved to run after the stone monster and demand he put her Adrikins down, or she'd call her father and have him deal with it. But she never got further than a step. A small old man had tapped on her arm. She pulled away, disgusted until she realized he was holding out a box to her. "I don't want whatever you're selling, old man. I've got things that are worth more than your entire savings." She flicked her hair, waiting for him to leave. When he did not however, she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Fu sighed as the bratty girl spoke again. She was not the intended target for this miraculous, the blond boy, Adrien Agreste, was the one he had hoped to give it to, but delivering the black cat had taken longer than he thought it would, and Adrien had been captured. This girl, Chloe Bourgeois, would have to do. She had a confrontational spirit and was ready to defend her friend, and would suit the ladybug miraculous for the time being, he just hoped she'd be as ready to defend Paris as she was Adrien. "Chloe Bourgeois, this is the miraculous of the ladybug, you will use it for the greater good." He opened the box and a small pinkish red creature flew out with a smile on its face.

"Hello! I'm Tikki! The kwami of the ladybug miraculous."

\----

Adrien had lost track of time by the time the stone monster had trudged all the way across the city in search of Mylene. He was only snapped back into reality by a yo-yo slinging past his face, and a girl clad in a red bodysuit with black legs, and arms swung past. He blinked a few times, trying to get a better look. Her blonde hair was down, in loose waves that framed her face. The tips faded into black and she held an air of authority to her. Her suit was red, with black boots and elbow length gloves. The rest of the red was spotted sparsely with black polka dots, it reminded Adrien of a ladybug, and her mask was a solid red, rimmed with black. "Put him down you stone monster, or your going to have to deal with the beautiful Crimson Bliss!"


End file.
